


I think I love You

by Aquafolie, Thundersnow (pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Singing, Bisexual Barry Allen, Canon Compliant, ColdFlash Week, Coldflash Week 2017, Curses, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Indie Music, Inspired by Music, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M, Multimedia, POV Barry Allen, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Pining, Surprise Kissing, fic with art, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/pseuds/Aquafolie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/Thundersnow
Summary: When struck by a metahuman’s abilities, Barry suddenly, and uncontrollably, can only speak in songs. To save him the embarrassment, everyone agrees that he should be left alone for a while… at least until the affects have worn off. Captain Cold, however, didn’t get the memo..Or the time when Barry accidentally serenades Len.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coldflash Week Day 7: Under the Influence.  
> I’ve been thinking of this idea for a few months now. It’s based on a scene from Braindead (if you’ve not watched it then I highly recommend you add it to your list. It is the best, most intense, political satire TV show that I have ever watched and probably ever will watch. Aliens controlling the minds of politicians! What’s not to love about that?) and the general idea of the musical episode ~ _Thundersnow_
> 
> A playlist is [available here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2O8x5vZC1z6t4IQdHMhAhLNJoWp8qoZJ) for all the songs featured in this fic :)

When a metahuman teenager played a prank on half of the police precinct, it had almost been a blessing in disguise for Barry. Between his job as a CSI and his nightly activities as the Flash, he was overworked and tired. So, when the boy managed to curse half of the precinct and get them all sent home until the effects had worn off, it actually felt like a weight off his shoulders.

The boy, that Cisco later dubbed Music Meister, was apprehended but let off with a warning since he was only 16. They’d tried to get him to reverse the effects on everyone but Music Meister hadn’t known how to, only insisting that it wore off by itself. And so Barry, 2 more CSIs, and 6 other officers were all on paid leave to keep them from embarrassing themselves and their professions by uncontrollably singing out their feelings while on duty.

And it _was_ embarrassing.

Joe had taken Barry to STAR Labs to see if they could hurry up the process. Caitlin took many blood samples and ran a bunch of tests but by the end of the day she had found nothing that could help him. Still, in those short hours he had managed to embarrass himself in front of each and every one of his closest friends and family. He sang both Iris’ and Caitlin’s praises over and over again, begged Wally to put him out of his misery, thanked Joe for taking him in and being his dad (that one hadn’t in itself been embarrassing, but the tears that came with it were), and then when Cisco had commented on his singing voice Iris and Joe had been all too happy to bring out the high school Glee Club photos… he might have been able to forgive them for that if they hadn’t also shown off the video of Barry singing in his first, and _only_ , competition.

Everyone had agreed after that disastrous first day, one that Barry didn’t think he’d _ever_ be able to live down, that maybe Barry was better off keeping to himself for the time being. Barry had been all too happy to accept that idea. No work, no Flash duties, and a few days where he could just relax and be himself? Where was the downside?

As it turned out, the downside was that it had already been a week since the prank and he was still cursed. He hadn’t spoken to any of his friends for six days, he was bored beyond believe, he was restless and eager to go out for a run, and he was absolutely _dying_ for a decent cup of coffee.

Barry turned on his coffee machine with a long sigh: he missed Jitters. He wondered if he might be able to get Cisco to drop by with his regular order, but the memory of his best friend laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair crying while looking at Barry’s high school photos stopped him from making that call. Maybe if he waited a little bit longer they would have forgotten about it? Or at least have stopped finding the humour in it. Barry didn’t think that was likely, though: he’d overheard Cisco snapping a photo and now he was 90% sure that it was his caller ID on Cisco’s phone…

The coffee maker beeped to signal it was done and it woke Barry from his daydream. Lazily, he blinked at the machine before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He walked from the kitchen back into the living room while blowing on his hot drink. Only, when he got there, he saw a man leaning against his chair. Not just _any_ man: Leonard Snart! Oh no.

Oh, _no_ , he couldn’t be here! Not this week!

“I hope you don’t mind, I let myself in,” Snart drawled and Barry tightened his jaw to keep himself from saying anything. Who knew what embarrassing secrets he would end up singing out. He couldn’t let that happen in front of _Snart_. He had to get the older man to leave!

But… how would he do that without speaking? He couldn’t embarrass himself by singing in front of Leonard Snart! He _wouldn’t_.

“You’re awfully quiet there, Barry,” Cold continued, frowning. “Cat got your tongue?”

‘ _Are you supposed to be the cat in that scenario_?’ Barry almost snarked back, but he managed to bite back the remark. This teasing dynamic that the two shared was not helping his situation…

“Oh come on, Kid. Don’t give me a cold shoulder. No one likes the silent treatment,” Leonard insisted. He was all charm; Barry honestly didn’t know how he did it. That relentless charm and the way he just purred his words. Yep, definitely the cat… But, maybe not as much as when Barry had first met him. In the beginning, Snart was all bite. His eyes were sharper and his smirk was colder. Now, though, he was… softer? At least he was around Barry. He was a little less guarded and a little more open. The smirk was still a permanent fixture on his lips, but now it looked warmer somehow.

And maybe Barry was just a _little_ too caught up in it, because all of a sudden he started singing. Lyrics spilled from his lips, the kind of lyrics he would have preferred to never admit.

“ ** _This morning, I woke up with this feeling_** ,” Barry sang. His eyes widened, and he almost spilt his coffee down himself in his haste to slam a hand over his mouth, but he couldn’t stop singing. “ ** _I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself I'd hide it to myself, and never talk about it. And did not go and shout it when you walked into the room: I think I love you!_** ” Barry was blushing before the words had even left his lips and Leonard seemed to be able to do nothing more than blink at him. After a _long_ moment, Leonard composed himself and the smirk was back.

“Is this karaoke night?” He drawled, but his voice was softer than normal. And maybe, _maybe_ , if Barry hadn’t noticed that small detail then he’d have been able to shut up. However, it was like a flood: now that he’d started to let it out, he just couldn’t stop himself from blurting out more!

“ ** _I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for. I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say that I’ve never felt this way._** ” He blushed even deeper as the lyrics were torn from him, feeling like they were leaking from his soul.

And now Leonard was… laughing? But it wasn’t a cruel laugh. It was more deep and sincere.

“Are you trying to tell me something there, Flash?” Leonard was enjoying this. He was actually _enjoying_ Barry’s suffering. What an ass.

“ ** _Ever fallen in love with someone? Ever fallen in love, in love with someone? Ever fallen in love, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?_** ”

“Oh, I could get used to this,” he drawled and Barry just wanted to punch him in his perfect jaw.

“ ** _I can't stop singing! Make it stop, make it stop! Am I real or just a prop? Oh, I can't stop singing._** ”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing voice, Barry?” Leonard declared as he approached him. “You’re a man of many talents. Do you take requests?”

“ ** _Leave me alone. Leave me alone, stop it! Just stop doggin' me around,_** ” Barry sang as he averted his gaze away from Leonard.

“Oh, don’t be that way, Scarlet. You love me really,” he said confidently, standing only a foot away from Barry now. “You just confessed it to me, _twice_ , after all.” _What. An. Ass_. “Now why don’t we just put this down before you throw it at me,” Leonard joked as he took the mug from Barry’s hands and placed it on the nearby coffee table.

Barry finally looked back up at Leonard Snart and he was just standing there, grinning. This man was _impossible_. And why, _why_ , was Barry’s heart beating 20 miles and minute right then?

“ ** _You've got a cute way of talking. You got the better of me. Just snap your fingers and I'm walking. Like a dog hanging on your lead._** ” Well, Barry was fucked anyway. He might as well just admit it so they could move past this.

“You’re like my own personal cheerleader,” Leonard drawled. But this time he didn’t give Barry a chance to start singing again. Instead, he cupped Barry’s jaw and pulled him into a kiss. Barry blinked in surprise. This had not been the direction he’d been expecting this conversation to go in…

Not that he was complaining. Far from it, actually.

Barry sunk into Leonard’s hold. Over the years, he’d tried not to picture what their first kiss would be like: it wasn’t exactly the best idea to think about making out with a criminal when you were a CSI _and_ the Flash… But, he couldn’t exactly control his dreams. And in his dreams their kisses were always rushed and demanding. They would be tearing each other’s clothes off their bodies, pushing each other against walls, groping each other, biting, scratching, fucking. Those were good dreams. But this was maybe better.

It wasn’t as though this kiss was chaste: their bodies were pushed flat against one another, Leonard’s hand was in Barry’s hair and tugging just enough to ride the line between pleasure and pain, and their tongues danced against each other passionately. But it was less urgent than in his dreams, like they had all the time in the world.

Barry couldn’t say how long had passed before they finally came back up for air.

“Before we go any further, I’d just like to put this out there,” Leonard said softly, “I’m not really into that whole BDSM ‘pet and owner’ business, okay? So, if that’s a deal breaker…” Barry laughed at that, his chest feeling light and warm. He grinned over at Leonard and wished he had the words to express how he felt right then. “What?” Leonard muttered.

Barry might have been able to stop it this time, if he’d tried to, but instead he was happy to let the songs speak for him.

He shook his head kindly as the lyrics slipped from his lips: “ ** _there are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how. I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall_.** ”

To Barry’s surprise, Leonard’s smile dropped. He looked conflicted and Barry wondered what he’d sang to break the moment.

“I’m not a hero, Barry” he eventually stated. “I never have been and I never will be. That isn’t going to change. So, if that’s what you’re looking for, then you’ve got the wrong guy.”

Oh.

“ ** _And I don't want to change you. I don't want to change you_ …**” Barry sang, he’d finally given into the curse and now it seemed to be relaying what he wanted to say instead of just want he was thinking.

“You’re sure? It’s not too late to change your mind,” Leonard insisted and Barry shook his head violently. It _was_ too late. Barry was already too gone on Leonard Snart to turn away from this now.

“ ** _You've already won me over, in spite of me. And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are: I couldn't help it, it's all your fault._** ”

“Hmmm,” Leonard hummed and let Barry pull him back in. “You sure know how to sweet talk a man, Barry,” he drawled, his lips _so close_ again. All pink and plump and kiss-bitten… Barry wanted another taste. But Leonard was a step ahead of him, wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist as their lips met. Barry sunk into it. When they pulled apart this time, they rested their foreheads against each other. Barry kept his eyes closed and just let himself be happy for the first time in what felt like forever.

“ ** _I can't stop the feeling._** ” It was Leonard singing this time. His voice was a little deeper and rougher, but still nice. Barry felt a smile tug at his lips. He didn’t want to move in case he ruined the moment. “ ** _I've been this way before. But, with you I've found the key to open any door. I can feel my love for you growing stronger day by day. And I can't wait to see you again so I can hold you in my arms._** ” When Leonard finished his verse, Barry pulled away just enough to look at him. That mischievous smirk was back on Leonard’s lips and Barry realised all of a sudden that the man was teasing him.

Barry glared at him and Leonard’s smirk grew. That ass.

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Leonard said as Barry gave him a half-hearted push away.

“ ** _I hate you, I love you. I hate that I love you,_** ” Barry sung back, wishing he could use his own words instead of lyrics from various songs that fell just short of his true meaning. But the songs would do for now. Because he had Leonard Snart in his arms, however much of an ass he may be, and so maybe this curse wasn’t all bad after all.

[] [] []

It only took a few more days after Len’s impromptu visit for the effects of the prank to wear off. And those days ended up being some of the weirdest and happiest of Barry’s life. He liked Len, _really_ liked him, maybe even _loved_ him. He hadn’t felt this strongly about anyone since Iris. In fact, Iris was the only other person he had _ever_ felt this strongly about. And she hadn’t loved him back.

Len did, though. Len wanted to be with Barry just as much as he wanted to be with Len. And that thought alone had Barry walking on air as he entered STAR Labs, not even caring how deeply he’d embarrassed himself the last time he was here.

“So, how was your week of solitude?” Cisco asked as he saw Barry enter the cortex. It was just the two of them in the room, Caitlin mustn’t have gotten in yet. Barry thought about the last few days that he’d spent tangled in Len’s arms and blushed.

“Oh, you know, nothing special,” Barry shrugged off. He turned away and bit his lip. He should tell Cisco the truth; he couldn’t keep this a secret from him or any of his other friends. They all deserved to know. Barry took a deep breath and bit the bullet. “Just, you know, got a boyfriend,” he mumbled under his breath.

“I thought you weren’t going to leave the apartment!” Cisco protested instantly.

“… I didn’t.”

“You… how the hell did you get a date without going outside? I can’t even get a date at a bar. Well, I did once, but we both know how _that_ turned out… wait, this isn’t one of those mail order things, is it?”

“ _What_ , no! Of course not!” Barry swore, affronted. “But, err, I’m glad you brought up Lisa. Because… I’m kind of, sort of… _dating her brother_ ,” he finished in a rush. Cisco was silent for a long time and so, slowly, Barry turned back around to face him.

“Please tell me that there’s a third Snart sibling that I don’t know about,” Cisco pleaded and Barry shook his head. “So, you’re dating Captain Cold?” He questioned one last time.

“I am,” Barry nodded.

“Okay…” Cisco said slowly. He sat down at his computer station and stared blankly at the monitor for a moment. “That wasn’t exactly the answer I was expecting when I asked you about your week.”

“I know.”

“… _How_ did this even happen?” Cisco probed. To Barry’s surprise, he didn’t seem angry about it. Maybe he was in shock and the anger would come later?

“Well, I’ve not really been admitting it but I’ve had feelings for Len for quite a while now,” Barry took a seat nearby as he started into the explanation. “I wasn’t planning on doing anything about it, but then he showed up in my apartment a few nights ago. He’d apparently heard some rumours about why the Flash was MIA lately and got worried. He was checking up on me.”

He and Len had talked all of this through yesterday once Barry had finally gotten control over his voice back. He’d tried to disguise his worry at first, pretended that he only wanted to know the details because ‘the game’ wasn’t as fun without a superhero around to challenge him, but Barry had seen right through that act. And, after a _lot_ of teasing, Len had just rolled his eyes and admitted it.

“And then, well,” Barry gestured at himself, “cursed to sing my feelings, remember? I kind of just blurted it all out.”

“What did you sing to him?” Cisco muttered eventually, a smile reappearing on his face. “Baby it’s cold outside? Ice ice baby? I felt the chill? Love is an open door? I know that one isn’t an ice pun, but it was in Frozen so…”

“You’re okay with this?” Barry asked slowly and Cisco shrugged.

“Well, I’m not _thrilled_. But, he’s not been an issue for any of us ever since we helped him and Lisa out last year. So, that’s… good,” Cisco muttered. Then he sighed and locked eyes with Barry. “And you seem happy. So, if Leonard Snart is the guy who did that, then I can learn to accept him.”

“You’re the best, Cisco.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t expect Joe to be as understanding though,” Cisco muttered and Barry’s stomach twisted.

“Yeah, it’s going to be tricky for a while,” Barry admitted. “But Len’s worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these collaborations so much. Our tumblrs are: [aquafolie](http://aquafolie.tumblr.com/) (the amazing artist) and [pieprincess-andthe-fallenangel](http://pieprincess-andthe-fallenangel.tumblr.com/) (the writer)!
> 
> I originally wanted the 2nd part to be a time jump of say a year into the future, with Len proposing to Barry with ‘I think I love you’ playing in the background/him actually singing it. But I was writing it about the time that the musical episode aired and then I heard about how Barry proposed to Iris by singing to her... I knew it would seem like I was copying their moment so I cut it from the fic :/ oh well, I hope you liked this ending anyway. Comment below and let me know your thoughts! ~ _Thundersnow_


End file.
